Darkness
by Porn Yesterday
Summary: Future SLASH Darkness. Nothing. Empty. When the darkness comes to overwhelm you, you can do nothing to stop it. It sweeps through everything and all of your being, relentless in its wake. Drabbles.
1. i

**D a r k n e s s **

**( i )**

Darkness. It overwhelms me so. The swirling mist of uncertainty, wrapping itself around me. But no, it does not matter, for I feel nothing. No pain. No happiness. Nothing. It is dark, but it is nothing compared to the emptiness that seems to be surrounding me. I do not feel, but I know. I have knowledge. I KNOW...that this is not how it should be. But I cannot feel, and thus...it does not matter. I know the heaviness will soon overcome me, and it will all end and dissipate into nothingness, once again. My mind reels with the knowledge of it all, I would rather have the feeling instead of the knowing, but that cannot be changed now.

Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black.

Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing.

Are my eyes closed? No...it is the darkness that has besieged me, the nothingness that whispers to me, whispers of nothings, slowly suffocating me into desolate.

Catch me.

Hold me.

Find me...

Have it so, that I can leave it all, even if it means following the light of darkness and its unforgiving path.

I cannot hold on to nothing.

It comes to, the nothingness slipping through my fingers, leaving behind no trace of what or when or even why.

No!

Let go!

Stop!

You can take me and swallow me whole, but never, NEVER must you pry into what thoughts and memories are not yours.

If I cannot have myself, then leave be the one thing I have left.

Remembrance.

Let me remember.

Let it be,

What it was.

I do not want to have changed what is left of me.

I want it so; that all is what it is, when I am gone.

Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness.

Now,

Leave it be.

Take me for what I am.

Do not change what has passed.

I am what I am.

If you do not think it so,

Then slowly withdraw your grasp from

My throat.

My hands.

My arms.

My head.

My chest.

My legs.

My mind.

My heart.

I understand.

You understand.

Now take me, or will you leave me here,

To know.

But not feel.

To remember.

It swallows me whole.

I fall,

And fall

And fall

And fall

And fall

And fall

And fall

And fall

And fall

Until...

Nothing.

I don't stop.

There is nothing

But emptiness...

Emptiness. Emptiness. Emptiness. Emptiness. Emptiness. Emptiness. Emptiness. Emptiness. Emptiness. Emptiness. Emptiness. Emptiness. Emptiness. Emptiness. Emptiness. Emptiness. Emptiness. Emptiness. Emptiness. Emptiness. Emptiness. Emptiness. Emptiness. Emptiness. Emptiness. Emptiness. Emptiness. Emptiness. Emptiness. Emptiness. Emptiness. Emptiness. Emptiness. Emptiness. Emptiness. Emptiness. Emptiness. Emptiness. Emptiness. Emptiness. Emptiness. Emptiness. Emptiness. Emptiness. Emptiness. Emptiness. Emptiness. Emptiness. Emptiness...

**( i )**

**n o t e: **So...how'd ya like it? I plan on having this turn into a set of drabbles, all inspired by Kingdom Hearts of course. Each one will have a matching character to fit it's mood, in a sense. Don't be surprised if I insert in a few um..pairings of choice (MxM) par example...XD Well tell me how it was and if it worked I s'pose, you can tell me who you think this would fit with also, I think it's obvious but like I know anything.


	2. ii

_Sweet Nothing_

_( ii )_

Everyone thinks they know, but they really don't. No one knows how it feels, feels to be this way. Even I don't seem to know myself sometimes…and that isn't right. I should know myself _better_ than anyone else but I don't think I do. I know nothing, when I think about it hard enough.

I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am. I am.

People think I am,

But I'm really not.

It's been years since I came here.

To this island that is.

When I think back on it,

I sometimes wonder…

Should I be here?

Was it all by accident and does fate regret bringing me here.

I think he does though,

When he doesn't think I'm not looking, he watches me.

With that icy, teal glare of his.

The way his eyes pierce into me sometimes,

It's as if he knows…knows everything there _is_ to know.

Logically,

It's dumb of me to think I know but…

I just can't help it sometimes.

And if he really _does_ know something,

Something _I_ don't know…

It simply wouldn't make sense.

Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not.Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not. Not.

I came here because I had nothing.

Or so they said.

Nobody to watch over me, the island was my last chance.

I remember when he first told me, I'll never forget.

_"Kairi."_

"_I can't leave though, how can I?"_

"_Simple. We'll take you there. By boat."_

"_I'm not going. I don't care if you think there's nothing for me, I'm not leaving."_

_"You have no choice in the matter, to be honest. You're going."_

_"But I--I'll run away, hide myself from all of you. You won't find me and then I'll have to stay!"_

_"This is for your own good Kairi. Why do you choose to run from it? When you can easily accept."_

_"It's my nature or maybe I just want to. I really don't know! It's just how I feel and I can't control that."_

_"Perhaps. You're still going though, you know that don't you?"_

_"I…I know, I thought maybe if I argued enough--"_

_"I'd give in and you'd stay. I already knew that, I was expecting you to do so."_

_"Can I at least know where I'm going? Considering I'll be living there soon enough."_

_"Destiny Islands."_

_"Sounds innocent enough."_

And a few days later,

I'm here.

I love the island though,

As mysterious as it may seem at times.

And I love everyone on it,

As much as I would love my family…

If I had one.

I don't worry about that though,

I've learned to handle it throughout the years.

And anyway, I have my friends.

It's a little weird, the three of us,

A little awkward too.

Lately, things have been different. Nothing obvious of course, to people who don't know us that well at least. Maybe it's just me but I can tell, he may feel it too. There have been a few times where I catch both our teal and blue eyed gazes watching the same person, turning away hastily when noticing that we're _both_ looking.

I don't know what he means to him, and what those teal pools of his are trying to say. I don't think I know what mine are saying either, but it's something.

Oh well, eventually I'll figure it out or maybe never.

It won't be much of a surprise if I don't.

I like to think of myself as a melting bar of chocolate,

Where the bugs are slowly getting to me and biting pieces off.

In the end, I'll be a bittersweet piece of nothing,

I could have been a sweet nothing…

But I was too late.

Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. Sweet.

_"You're a sweet girl Kairi, you just don't know it."_

_( ii )_

**note: **Finally, after a long while I had the inspiration to start writing this up again. This drabble for me was a little, I don't know really, sorry in advanced for the weirdness of this drabble. Not a lot of Kairi's past is known and most of this may not seem real, I'll have to add in my own things along the way so I guess I'm starting here. I'm pretty sure I'll have drabbles starting now because of this motivation. Tell me how it went though, and thank you to** Kitsune-Kyuubi **and **Squikles**.

**disclaimer: **Property of Kingdom Hearts Squaresoft, Final Fantasy characters Squarenix and property of Disney characters Disney Enterprises.


End file.
